Alasan Terbesar: Small Chapters
by Widzilla
Summary: (Warning! Genderbender and OOC! Fang x fem! Boboiboy pairing) Usia lima belas tahun, usia yang semakin bertambah membuat perasaan cinta semakin besar. Dalam tidur senantiasa dibisikan kata-kata penuh cinta untuk sang putri tidur dari serigala penjaganya... Lanjutan 'Alasan Terbesar', namun hanya berupa kisah-kisah kecil dari kedua insan yang berjalan di bawah naungan cinta.
1. Bisikan Sebuah Bayang

**Bisikan Sebuah Bayang**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

**Warning! Genderbender alert! Contain OOC.**

**pairing: Fang x fem!Boboiboy**

**Fanfic by Widzilla**

* * *

Suara riuh di SMU Pulau Rintis memecah keheningan pagi mengejutkan para burung yang berkicau tenang sembari bertengger di dahan pohon.

Para remaja berseragam mulai berlarian menuju gedung sekolah hendak melakukan kegiatan belajar di kelas masing-masing. Sembari menunggu suara bel tanda masuk kelas, banyak murid yang mengobrol maupun beraktifitas di luar kelas, ada juga yang menunggu di bangku masing-masing mengobrol dengan teman sebangku. Beberapa ada yang dengan tenang membaca buku ataupun menulis pekerjaan yang seharusnya mereka selesaikan di rumah, seperti seorang remaja berbadan gemuk besar yang diawasi seorang gadis berjilbab dan seorang lagi gadis berkacamata lebar.

"Memang tak pernah berubah kau ni, Gopal... Umur dah tujuh belas tahun, tetap je macam tu..."

"Sedikit lagi, Yayaaaa...! Sedikiiiit lagiiiiii...! Selesaaaaiii!" Gopal bersorak disertai tepuk tangan sinis dari Yaya dan Ying yang duduk di depannya "Heran... Gopal boleh naik kelas sampai Sekolah Menengah dengan sukses..." desah Yaya sambil kembali membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku ni memang orang yang beruntuuung~! Eh, Fang... Kau ni macam tak berubah sejak masa sekolah rendah dulu... tengok-tengok luar jendela je..." sindir Gopal pada seorang remaja berambut biru gelap.

Remaja yang duduk di dekat jendela ujung ruang kelas paling belakang tersebut hanya mendengus dingin tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari luar jendela. Tanpa memedulikan sapaan maupun senyum para remaja perempuan yang tertarik padanya di luar kelas.

Berkali-kali Fang melihat arlojinya, seakan menunggu sesuatu atau... seseorang. Hingga pada akhirnya tepat bel berdentang menggema menunjukkan waktu masuk kelas, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan topi terbalik menutupi kepalanya memasuki kelas menyempatkan diri menyapa Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal dengan terengah-engah.

Fang menyandarkan tangannya pada bangku yang berada tepat di sebelah kursinya, seakan menyambut gadis yang akan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Begitu gadis tersebut duduk sambil melepas penat setelah berlari menuju sekolah, Fang tersenyum hangat menyambutnya.

"Nyaris terlambat lagi, Boboiboy..."

Boboiboy menghela napas panjang langsung duduk di samping Fang, melipat kedua tangan di meja dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang terlipat membuat Fang tak bisa melihat wajah manis yang kemerahan karena lelah tersebut. tapi bukan berarti hal tersebut menghalangi Fang mencium mesra pipi pacarnya tersayang.

Bukan rahasia lagi di Pulau Rintis mengenai kedua sahabat masa kecil yang sama-sama memiliki kekuatan ini sudah berstatus 'tunangan'. Dimulai dari aksi nekat Fang menghalangi Adu Du mengembalikan wujud Boboiboy untuk kembali menjadi bocah laki-laki, sampai akhirnya di depan orang tua Boboiboy sendiri ia mengakui perasaannya pada Boboiboy bahwa cowok berkekuatan manipulasi bayang itu begitu mencintainya dan ingin menikahinya.

Boboiboy menengok sedikit memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya. Sungguh malas gadis itu mengangkat kepala dari baringan di atas lipatan tangannya. Tak ada yang bisa membuat Fang lebih bersemangat selain senyuman manis dari Boboiboy. Dengan lembut Fang mengambil topi Boboiboy dan menyisir rambut gadis itu dengan jemari sembari mengusap-usap sayang kepala kekasihnya.

Boboiboy menutup mata penuh damai menikmati hangat tangan Fang yang kemudian mengelus pipinya "Cikgu datang, tuh... Dah kerjakan tugas sekolah...?"

Boboiboy mengangguk kecil sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

Meski sedang dalam jam pelajaran, ada juga yang asyik bisik-bisik mengobrol atau main _handphone _diam-diam. Usia remaja memang usia di mana seorang anak sedang tumbuh dewasa dan sudah memiliki tanggung jawab lebih besar dibanding masa kanak-kanak mereka, namun energi yang berlebih dan pemikiran yang belum begitu matang membuat mereka masih ingin bersenang-senang. Ada yang membicarakan buku, _fashion,_ selebritis kesukaan, olah raga, dan lain-lain meskipun sedang dalam suasana belajar. Berbeda dengan remaja lain, Boboiboy dan keempat sahabatnya memiliki tanggung jawab lebih besar. Kewajiban melindungi bumi dengan kekuatan mereka.

Usia enam belas tahun bagi seorang gadis berkekuatan elemen bukanlah usia yang membuat dirinya semakin mudah melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan remaja pada umumnya. Berbeda dengan ketika ia masih berusia sebelas tahun, di mana bisa bermain dan belajar dengan bebas sembari melindungi bumi dari serangan alien, dan berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain bahwa Boboiboy turut memikul tanggung jawab merawat kakeknya yang sudah semakin tua. Semakin dewasa, semakin besar pula tanggung jawab yang dipikulnya. Beruntung robot kecil kuning yang setia bersama gadis tersebut bersedia berbagi tanggung jawab.

Sudah pemandangan biasa bagi Fang melihat tunangannya tersayang mengantuk di tengah pelajaran. Berkali-kali menguap dan berusaha menutupi dengan buku yang terbuka di hadapannya dari guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depan agar ia tak kelihatan sedang berusaha terbangun. Fang setia membangunkan Boboiboy bila gadis itu tak sengaja tertidur di tengah pelajaran atau melindunginya dari guru.

* * *

Dentang bel tanda waktu istirahat disambut meriah oleh Gopal sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Mungkin kalau ada lima kali jam istirahat dalam seharian jam belajar di sekolah, Gopal Kumar akan mengadakan syukuran potong kambil delapan ekor sekaligus merayakan jam istirahat yang begitu dicintainya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia berpikir dua kali jikalau Yaya datang ke syukuran bawa-bawa biskuitnya yang tersohor bisa membuat orang pingsan. Akhirnya ia membatalkan niat mengirimkan proposal lima kali jam istirahat kepada kepala sekolah.

Fang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Yaya memaksa Gopal mencoba biskuit hasil percobaannya lagi. Semua orang tahu Yaya pintar dan diakui oleh Ying sang rival abadi, ulangan kimia selalu dapat seratus. Meski ia pintar meramu cairan kimia, tapi meramu adonan bukan hal yang diakui orang-orang dari seorang Yaya.

Pandangan Fang kembali ke gadis yang sudah setengah nyawa di sampingnya. Suara riuh anak-anak yang sedang beristirahat tentu akan mengganggu Boboiboy untuk mengisi energi lagi.

"Jom, ke tempat biasa... Nanti kau boleh rehat sepuasnya kat situ..." Fang merangkul bahu Boboiboy menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Boboiboy mengangguk dengan wajah ngantuk luar biasa. Bagi Fang wajah itu sebanding dengan seratus atau bahkan seribu donat lobak merah yang menjadi ekstasinya. Ingin rasanya mengemut pipi lembut empuk itu. Beruntung Fang bisa menjaga hasrat dan nafsu sehingga hanya kecupan yang ia berikan di pipi Boboiboy.

Usia belia Boboiboy membuat dirinya menjadi seorang anak perempuan yang tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang selalu menarik perhatian banyak lelaki di sekolahnya. Apa Boboiboy merasa terganggu? Peduli pun tidak, tahu pun tidak. Ia tak tahu setiap ia berjalan semua pandangan anak-anak cowok senantiasa mengikutinya. Tapi tentu tak berani lama-lama. Apa lagi ketika tubuh gagah nan tinggi menghalangi pandangan mereka disertai tatapan tajam, menusuk, dan sedingin es.

Serigala penjaga Boboiboy bernama Fang yang terkenal ganas di Pulau Rintis setia mendampingi ke manapun gadis itu pergi, tak pernah absen menunjukkan taring-taring tajam bagai siap menerkam dan mencabik siapapun yang hendak mendekati sang majikan.

Seiring berjalannya waktu sejak mereka mengenal satu sama lain dan sejak pernyataan cinta Fang, di depan Boboiboy senyuman hangat selalu terpasang di wajah Fang. Gadis itu mengenal Fang dengan pribadi yang sungguh penyayang, peduli, dan hangat. Berbeda dengan dahulu.

Tidak di depan orang lain.

Bahkan kepada seorang gadis yang berusaha mendekati dirinya, Fang tak segan berkata kejam dan sinis. Tak ada senyuman menghias wajahnya. Kalaupun ada, hanya senyuman dingin yang siap menyayat mati siapapun.

Tentu saja Boboiboy heran jika ada orang yang mengatakan sifat Fang bertolak belakang dari apa yang ia kenal. Bagi gadis itu sifat Fang yang dulu sudah berubah. Merespon sahabat mereka yang polos itu, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal tak berkata apa-apa selain diam saja melihat kenyataan Fang memang bagai serigala berkepribadian ganda.

* * *

Halaman sekolah SMU Pulau Rintis terkenal rindang akan hijau pepohonan dan sepi. Lebih banyak siswa dan siswi bermain maupun mengobrol di lapangan, kantin, maupun depan atau dalam ruang kelas. Ada beberapa yang lebih memilih menyendiri atau mengobrol di tempat sepi halaman sekolah mereka. Fang dan Boboiboy merupakan sebagian dari sedikit murid yang memilih menyendiri. Mereka memilih tempat di mana orang-orang tak pernah melewati area tersebut. Tempat paling dalam dan paling rindang.

Fang tak pernah melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Boboiboy. Ia menuntun dengan hati-hati gadis yang kelelahan tersebut. Fang tahu benar apa yang membuat gadis itu kelelahan dengan mengetahui kegiatan Boboiboy setiap harinya.

_Stalker?_ Ya, meski Fang tak mau mengakuinya, bisa dibilang ia setia mencari tahu apapun yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

Subuh gadis itu bangun, terkadang belanja ke pasar, membersihkan rumah, memasak membuat sarapan, menyiapkan kedai kokotiam kakeknya agar Tok Aba tak perlu mengeluarkan terlalu banyak tenaga dari tubuh tuanya itu. Setelah semua beres, ia baru mandi, berkemas, dan berangkat ke sekolah. Ochobot membantu Tok Aba menjalankan bisnis kokotiam setiap harinya. Sepulang sekolah, Boboiboy bergegas pulang dan turut membantu di kedai, memasak makan siang, mengerjakan PR, kembali membantu di kedai, membuat makan malam, dan seterusnya demikian. Belum dihitung dengan kewajiban gadis tersebut memberantas kejahatan.

Boboiboy tak pernah mau membebani Ochobot yang memiliki tugas sebagai pegawai tetap Kedai Tok Aba. Maka semua urusan rumah tangga dikerjakan gadis itu. Dari mengurus uang belanja dan pengeluaran hingga merawat kakeknya. Belum terhitung belajar, mengerjakan PR, dan menjalani tugasnya memberantas kejahatan bersama teman-temannya jika masyarakat membutuhkan mereka.

Terlebih ketika bertarung. Fang berusaha mengambil bagian lebih banyak mengeluarkan tenaga dan melindungi Boboiboy. Namun sayang, gadis yang bisa memecah lima kekuatan gempa, halilintar, taufan, api, dan air itu terkadang terlalu keras kepala untuk melindungi teman-temannya. Sifat kepemimpinan yang alami, spontan membuat teman-temannya mengikuti segala arahan Boboiboy dalam bertarung.

Meski juga harus membantu orang tua dan menjalankan kewajiban sebagai pelajar, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal tak sesibuk Boboiboy. Fang merasa dirinya lah yang paling bisa dibilang santai, maka sebisa mungkin ia membantu pacarnya tersayang belajar dan juga menjadi pegawai di Kedai Tok Aba.

Hal yang dipandang orang sederhana justru membuat Fang kagum dan mengakui kehebatan Boboiboy.

Kini gadis yang dipandang Fang sebagai gadis yang tangguh, menggenggam tangan Fang berjalan lemas menuju tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi pada jam istirahat sekolah setiap harinya. Berkali-kali Fang tersenyum melihat Boboiboy yang berjalan sambil mengantuk bersandar pada tangan Fang.

Fang mengingat kenyataan bahwa kemarin mereka baru saja melawan alien yang menyerang bumi lagi, tak heran energi Boboiboy terserap habis untuk bertarung. Kawanan Ejo Jo yang juga ingin merebut _koko _Tok Aba belum menyerah melawan para pembela bumi tersebut. Sementara Adu Du kini rutin membantu Boboiboy dan teman-temannya.

* * *

Sebuah pohon paling besar, kokoh, rindang dan teduh di halaman sekolah bagai hutan tersebut menjadi titik tempat kedua insan tersebut biasa beristirahat. Fang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon tersebut mencari tempat dan posisi yang nyaman. Dengan lembut tangannya menarik tubuh Boboiboy yang sudah kehabisan tenaga ke dalam pelukannya. Dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu sudah berada di alam mimpi yang indah sembari memeluk lengan kekar Fang yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Kepala Boboiboy bersandar pada dada bidang Fang dengan nyaman.

Perlahan Fang melepas topi yang menutupi kepala Boboiboy dengan lembut dan menaruh di dekatnya. Ia membiarkan kekasihnya tertidur lelap beristirahat dengan tenang dalam pelukan remaja berkacamata tersebut.

Membasmi kejahatan, sekolah, belajar, membantu kakeknya setiap hari... bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan dalam sehari dua puluh empat jam. Namun gadis yang masih menutup matanya sambil memeluk lengan lelaki yang mencintainya melebihi apapun itu sama sekali tak merasa keberatan melakukan semua hal tersebut.

Apa Boboiboy mengeluhkan semua itu?

Tidak.

Dia yang memilih sendiri untuk tinggal bersama kakeknya dan merawat Tok Aba yang telah bersama-sama dengannya sejak ia memiliki kekuatan dari Ochobot. Menjadi sandaran dan tempat curahan hati Boboiboy ketika gadis itu merasa sedih maupun senang. Dan Tok Aba adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya juga Fang. Seorang tua yang amat sangat berharap suatu saat dapat menjadi saksi pernikahan cucunya dengan orang yang paling dicintainya. Dan selama ada Fang yang bisa menjadi sandaran dan senantiasa membuatnya tenang, Boboiboy tak pernah sama sekali mengeluhkan semua hal itu.

Hanya pada jam istirahat sekolah Boboiboy dapat mengisi kembali tenaganya.

Sudah rutinitas kedua insan tersebut duduk di bawah pohon rindang di halaman sekolah yang sepi. Setiap harinya tanpa bosan Fang memeluk lembut tubuh gadis yang lelah tersebut. Terkadang Fang membaca buku sambil mengelus bahu Boboiboy, namun ia lebih suka memandangi wajah tertidur yang begitu damai dari gadis berambut pendek di sisinya itu. Menghirup wangi sampo dari rambut sang kekasih, dan diam-diam mencuri ciuman kecil di pipi maupun bibir gadis itu.

Tanpa bosan dari bibirnya ia berbisik pada telinga bidadari yang terlelap di pelukannya dengan sepenuh hati, tanpa peduli gadis itu mendengarnya atau tidak...

"I love you, Boboiboy... You're mine... forever"

* * *

**Cover image art by ****Felicia / Syndicth (DA account)**

**Thank you very much Felicia for the pretty Boboiboy fanart that you specially made for this fanfic! You draw Boboiboy so cute! And Fang so handsome! xD**


	2. Gadis Bertopi dan Serigala Manja

**Gadis Bertopi dan Serigala Manja**

**Fang x fem!Boboiboy**

**fanfic by Widzilla**

**Warning! Genderbender and OOC alert!**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

* * *

_Di Pulau Rintis, hiduplah seorang gadis yang tinggal bersama kakeknya tersayang._

_Gadis yang manis serta baik dan lembut hatinya._

_Siapa yang tidak tergoda dan ingin memiliki gadis tersebut..._

_Namun tak ada satu pun orang yang berani mendekati gadis rupawan tersebut..._

_Karena ada seekor serigala yang senantiasa berada di samping sang gadis._

_Menjaganya._

_Mengasihinya._

_Mencintainya._

_Jika ada yang berniat buruk atau mendekati majikannya tersayang, taringnya siap mencabik, cakarnya siap mengoyak, geramannya bagai gemuruh yang membuat tubuh terbujur kaku mendengarnya, matanya menyorot tajam dan dingin bagai pedang terasah es musim dingin yang siap membekukan dan membunuh siapapun._

_Semua orang gemetar hanya dengan mendengar namanya..._

_..._

_Fang_

* * *

Lorong sekolah SMU Pulau Rintis ramai riuh dengan para murid yang sedang beristirahat dari penat setelah beberapa jam belajar di kelas. Mereka berhamburan keluar kelas begitu bel berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat menggantikan jam pelajaran.

Boboiboy berjalan dari ruang guru setelah diminta untuk mengumpulkan tugas teman-teman sekelas dan membawanya untuk dikumpulkan di kantor meja guru. Terpaksa ia tega meninggalkan Gopal yang sedang ditegur agar belajar lebih giat karena nilai ulangannya merosot. Sementara sahabat Boboiboy itu memberi sorotan mata memohon untuk menolongnya keluar dari situ pada gadis yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan meninggalkan kantor.

Begitu sampai di kelas, Boboiboy tidak menemukan Fang yang duduk di sebelah bangkunya. Tak biasanya cowok itu meninggalkan kelas tanpa dirinya.

Tahu sahabatnya celingukan mencari pacar tersayangnya, Ying memberi jawaban atas kebingungan Boboiboy "Fang dah keluar ke tandas tadi... Penat sangat wajah dia tu..." gadis berkacamata itu cekikikan mengingat wajah Fang yang meninggalkan kelas.

Akhirnya Boboiboy memutuskan untuk ke kantin terlebih dahulu agar ia tak kehabisan donat lobak merah kesukaan Fang. Berharap kekasihnya itu bisa lebih bersemangat setelah ia belikan makanan kesukaannya.

Seiring kakinya melangkah menuju kantin, Boboiboy tak begitu terkejut tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan bersandar. Ia dapat merasakan hangat napas di leher dari pria berambut biru gelap yang memeluknya. Gadis bertopi tersebut hanya menghela napas mendengar namanya disebut dengan gumaman.

"Boboiboy..."

Boboiboy mengelus lembut tangan kekar yang melingkar memeluk leher dirinya. Ia tahu benar pemilik tangan itu sedang ingin bermanja-manja.

"Hai, Fang..." sapanya lembut.

Fang adalah seorang pria yang selalu dapat diandalkan, kuat, pintar, meski ia mudah terpancing emosi dan terkadang sombong. Julukan 'Serigala' dari orang-orang Pulau Rintis bagai mengilustrasikan kepribadian dan fisik dirinya. Ia bisa menunjukkan taring ganas pada siapapun yang mencoba mengganggu sang 'majikan' yang berstatus kekasih Fang. Hanya kekasihnya yang dapat mengendalikan dirinya itu, dan hanya pada bidadari bertopinya itulah di mana ia dapat bermanja sepuas hati.

Terkadang serigala itu berubah menjadi seekor anjing manja yang merengek dan memeking minta dielus atau dipeluk. Tentu saja hanya kepada Boboiboy ia dapat berubah menjadi demikian, tanpa peduli ledekan Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Dan kini Boboiboy tak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman di bibir menghadapi serigala besar yang manja di punggungnya.

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga Fang melonggarkan pelukannya dan berpindah memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. Tubuh tegap gagah tak mau lepas dari gadis yang membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan pria dengan wajah mengantuk itu. Boboiboy dapat melihat jelas warna merah yang menghias mata Fang dari balik gelas kacamata berbingkai ungu.

"Kau ini... Kau mesti baca buku sampai larut malam lagikah...?"

"Hmm..."

"Hhh... Ya sudah... nak ke halaman sekolah...? Kau boleh rehat kat pangkuanku..."

"Nnnggg..." Fang semakin erat memeluk dan membenamkan wajah di leher pacarnya tercinta. Boboiboy tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya pada pria bertubuh tinggi gagah yang kini justru tak mau melepaskan pelukannya seperti seorang bocah yang merengek kelelahan pada ibunya.

"Dah, dah... kita beli makan dulu lalu ke halaman sekolah..." bujuk Boboiboy sambil perlahan membuat Fang melepaskan pelukan agar gadis itu bisa menggandeng tangan pacarnya bagai seorang ibu yang membujuk anaknya.

Yaya cekikikan geli melihat pemandangan itu dari kantin "Kau nak belikan donut lobak merah untuk Fang dan _sandwich_ untukmu'kan? Nah, dah kubelikan..."

"_Thanks_, Yaya...! Nanti kuganti uang kau, ya..." Boboiboy menerima sekantong plastik berisi jajanan dari sahabat berjilbabnya yang semakin cekikikan melihat Fang sama sekali tak mau melepas pelukannya di leher Boboiboy sambil ngantuk "Dah sana...! Serigala kau tu semakin manja je..."

Boboiboy tak bisa menahan senyumnya seiring Yaya meninggalkan keduanya "Fang, aku susah jalan..."

"Nnggg..." hanya gumaman yang terdengar kembali sebagai jawaban dari Fang "Ngantuk... penat... lapar..." keluhan Fang membuat senyum Boboiboy melebar dan mengusap-usap punggung serigala yang bermanja-manja ria di pelukannya itu.

Sekali lagi Boboiboy menghela napas dengan senyuman sambil menghadap Fang untuk melepas kacamata yang membingkai mata yang terkantuk-kantuk tersebut "Dah... dah... shh shh... jom, ke halaman sekolah, ya..." tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Fang tanpa segan. Tak lama sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat di bibir Fang, setidaknya memberi sedikit energi untuk cowok itu.

* * *

**Yang kisah serigala di atas itu tiba-tiba nongol di kepala dan nggak bisa lepas gitu aja kecuali kalau dituangin dan ditulis LOL xD Tambahan doang xDD**

**Saya memutuskan untuk mengganti judulnya setelah membaca review2 yang ada ^^ Bisa dibilang ini lanjutan 'Alasan Terbesar' namun hanya berupa chapter2 kecil^^ Kemungkinan ada pairing GopalxYaya, since I love this pairing ^^**

**Thank you very much for reading and review always ^^**

**For Malaysia reader, I'm so sorry if the Malaysia language (as the conversation) not so good. Please feel free to tell me if I make mistakes and which I must fix it ^^ I'd love to learn Malaysia language since I found new friends from Malaysia in DA and I really want to understand your language very well ^^**

**Saya nak cakap Malaysia lagi elok. Kalau tak keberatan, bolehlah anda ajari saya ^^ Terima kasih banyak ^^**


	3. Di Sisimu Selalu

**Di sisimu selalu**

* * *

Boboiboy melangkah menuju lapangan basket yang terletak di samping lapangan sepak bola sekolahnya. Semasa ia masih SD, lebih banyak anak-anak lebih tertarik bermain sepak bola. Hanya ada satu anak yang ia kenal begitu suka bermain basket, bahkan tak peduli sendiri di lapangan.

Kini, di usia remaja, Boboiboy mengenal anak itu sebagai pemain basket di tim SMU-nya. Pada awalnya hanya karena Fang rajin bermain sendirian, hingga pada akhirnya para senior sekolah melihat kepiawaiannya bermain basket. Maka ditariklah ia menjadi anggota tim.

Boboiboy bangga melihat tunangannya menjadi pemain kebanggaan sekolah. Menjuarai banyak pertandingan bersama tim basketnya. Cita-cita Fang untuk menjadi populer terkabulkan dengan mudahnya.

Perempuan mana yang tak tergoda dengan wajah tampan dan keahliannya dalam bermain basket, serta nilai-nilai pelajaran yang tinggi? Banyak laki-laki yang iri pada Fang. Tapi mereka hanya bisa mengakui kemampuan Fang di segala bidang.

Boboiboy terkadang merasa ia hanya bisa berdiri diam di belakang semua itu. Berdiri diam di belakang punggung Fang yang dielu-elukan ramai.

_Cemburu?_

Hanya senyuman kecut yang nampak dari wajah gadis bertopi tersebut.

Kini Boboiboy mendapati Fang tengah bermain basket sendirian di lapangan sepi. Berusaha tak mengganggu, Boboiboy duduk di bangku penonton samping lapangan. Ada tas dan jaket Fang di situ tergeletak dengan cueknya. Tangannya perlahan menggapai jaket yang tercium parfum pria khas wangi dari tubuh Fang yang kini telah dewasa. Ia memeluk jaket tersebut sembari menghirup lembut wangi yang membawa kenangan perjalanan cinta mereka sejak berusia dua belas tahun.

Dari kejauhan Boboiboy bisa melihat perubahan jelas yang terjadi pada fisik Fang.

Memang sejak kecil ia lebih tinggi dari Boboiboy, tapi kini jelas terlihat tinggi cowok tersebut bertambah seiring melebarnya bahu dan punggung Fang. Ketika cowok tersebut dalam seragam tim basketnya, Boboiboy bisa melihat jelas otot yang menonjol pada lengan dan kaki Fang. Leher kekar dan tubuh yang tegap gagah seakan menambah ketampanan yang tampak dari wajah dingin dan sorotan mata yang tajam dari balik kacamata berbingkai ungu. Jika Boboiboy berdiri di samping Fang, ia hanya setinggi bahu pria tersebut.

Perempuan mana yang tidak tertarik pada Fang? Semua gadis di sekolah tergila-gila padanya. Setiap Fang berjalan, pandangan dari para mata yang cantik banyak yang mengikutinya. Semua gadis rela melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan perhatian Fang.

Dalam lamunannya Boboiboy mulai berpikir bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk Fang…

Gadis-gadis yang ingin sekali menjadi pendamping Fang banyak yang memiliki paras rupawan. Mereka begitu cantik dan tahu bagaimana berdandan.

Setiap bercermin Boboiboy tak melihat semua itu pada dirinya. Tubuh kecil, dandanan dan wajah yang begitu sederhana, rambut yang tak biasa ia beri aksesoris selain topi yang terbalik. Sering kali ia meminta tolong Yaya untuk mendandaninya. Tapi sahabat berjilbab tersayangnya itu hanya mengatakan bahwa Boboiboy lebih cocok _make up_natural.

_Apalah itu? Aku hanya inginkan tampil cantik di depan Fang!_

Boboiboy merasa putus asa tak dapat tampil cantik seperti para bidadari yang ingin mendekati Fang di sekolahnya.

Setiap berjalan pulang belanja kebutuhan kedai ataupun kebutuhan rumah tangga, Boboiboy terkadang melihat teman-teman perempuannya tengah berbelanja baju, aksesoris, alat dandan untuk mempercantik diri mereka. Mereka duduk-duduk di café, hendak menonton di bioskop, belanja barang-barang yang mereka inginkan. Di tangan lentik dan ramping para gadis itu tergantung tas-tas belanja barang-barang ber-merk, tas-tas kecil cantik dengan logo manis menghias.

Boboiboy tahu segala kewajiban yang harus ia jalani. Dan ia tak pernah mengeluhkan semua apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi bagi seorang gadis normal, ada rasa iri dalam hati kecilnya. Ada rasa ingin melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan gadis-gadis tersebut.

Setiap Boboiboy bercermin pada kaca-kaca etalase toko yang mempertontonkan baju dan barang-barang mewah di baliknya, gadis itu selalu merasa dirinya adalah sebuah debu yang dengan mudahnya tertiup dan terbang entah ke mana, dibandingkan para gadis-gadis bagai bidadari yang duduk di dalam café, di balik kaca-kaca tersebut.

Boboiboy berdiri melihat sosok dirinya yang menggendong barang belanjaan berisi sayur, daging, bahan-bahan masak lain, dan bahan-bahan kimia pembersih rumah. Hanya kaos dan rok _jeans_sederhana yang menutupi hingga bawah lutut, tubuhnya dilindungi _sweater_warna gading. Rambutnya hitam sedikit terkibar tertiup angin.

_Apa yang membuat Fang mencintaiku? Apa Fang masih mencintaiku? Ataukah hatinya sudah berpindah pada perempuan lain yang lebih cantik, yang ia temui setelah aku...?_

_Apakah... pilihanku tepat ketika memilih untuk tetap menjadi perempuan seperti yang diinginkan Fang dahulu...?_

Perasaan khawatir dan takut seakan menghantuinya setiap saat. Setiap ia melihat punggung Fang.

"Bengong je?"

Boboiboy sedikit tersentak. Ia melihat wajah Fang yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Wajah yang dibanjiri peluh keringat setelah bermain basket. Usil, cowok itu mencolek hidung Boboiboy dan membuat gadis tersebut tertawa kecil.

"Dah lama tunggu? Maaf, aku tak sadar kau dah kat sini..."

"Tidak... baru je..."

Fang menghela napas melihat senyuman di wajah tunangannya "Ada apa...? Kau sembunyikan sesuatu...?"

Boboiboy menggeleng sambil memberikan handuk pada Fang "Lagi baik kau ganti baju... Nanti sakit kau, Fang..."

Fang terdiam. Ia tahu jika ia terus bertanya, Boboiboy tetap akan menjawab dengan gelengan yang sama. Tanpa ragu cowok tersebut mencium dahi kekasihnya. Boboiboy menikmati sentuhan bibir Fang yang menempel cukup lama pada dahinya.

Dari tasnya, Fang mengambil selembar kaos berwarna ungu gelap, warna kesukaannya. Tanpa ragu, cowok itu membuka baju membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspose di hadapan Boboiboy. Keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuh tegap gagah tersebut. Boboiboy tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Fang. Namun apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya justru membuat gadis itu semakin merasa bahwa Fang terasa begitu jauh digapai. Wajah Boboiboy semakin menunduk sedih.

Fang telah menutupi tubuhnya kembali dengan kaos yang kering. Ia menyadari kondisi kekasihnya yang duduk termangu di hadapannya. Kesedihan tersirat setiap wajah itu menunduk.

"Boboiboy...?" Fang duduk di samping dan merangkul kekasihnya. Kembali, hanya sebuah senyuman yang membalas.

"Nak balik...? Yuk..." bujuk Boboiboy sembari berdiri dan menenteng tas di bahunya. Fang semakin khawatir melihat kekasihnya.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan saling menggenggam bergandengan.

Tanpa Boboiboy sadari, Fang sesekali mencuri-curi pandang, melihat wajah kekasihnya yang cerah terkena sinar matahari sore. Sang pria terdiam menikmati sentuhan lembut jemari lentik di tangannya yang bersarung tangan ungu gelap.

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang gadis, ada rasa khawatir menyelimuti hati kekasihnya.

Rasa khawatir... bahwa gadis yang begitu dicintainya, yang kini tengah berjalan mendampinginya akan pergi meninggalkan diri sang pengendali bayang.

Fang yang kini populer di sekolah, justru bukan merasa bangga maupun puas. Justru ada ketakutan dalam dirinya.

Seorang Fang? Takut?

Fang kini harus berlatih basket rutin dengan teman-teman tim-nya. Tak urung ia terganggu dengan suara teriakan-teriakan para gadis yang mendukungnya. Suara yang benar-benar membuyarkan konsentrasi. Tentu saja dengan tega ia menutup pintu lapangan basket _indoor_ dan mengunci para gadis itu di luar. Kegiatan rutin tersebut membuat dirinya tak bisa lagi memiliki waktu luang bersama gadis pujaannya.

Ia mulai ketakutan, Boboiboy mulai bosan padanya yang tak lagi sempat memiliki waktu bersama dirinya. Seandainya Boboiboy mulai merasa tak diperhatikan Fang. Sedangkan, sebisa mungkin Fang menyapa gadis itu setiap hari, memperlihatkan kepeduliannya pada sang pujaan.

Fang selalu mendapati para laki-laki di sekolahnya tengah membicarakan seorang gadis yang serba bisa. Gadis yang selalu dapat diandalkan, begitu ramah, ceria, dan bersemangat. Wujudnya yang sederhana selalu mencolok. Wajahnya yang polos tanpa _make up _tebal justru membuatnya begitu bersinar cantik. Terlebih ketika ia tak mengenakan topinya.

Rambut hitam legam pendek tersisir angin membuat pemandangan segar bagi mereka. Matanya bulat lebar penuh semangat dan senyum ramah bagai menggoda setiap laki-laki yang melihat wajahnya. Bibir yang nampak begitu lembut selalu memasang senyum menghangatkan hati siapapun.

Gadis yang tak pernah segan menolong siapapun yang membutuhkan bantuan. Tak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang selalu mengeluhkan akan merusak kuku atau kulit mereka. Ketika pelajaran PKK ia bisa memasak dengan lihai, menjahit dengan rapi, dan bagai seorang ibu pada siapapun. Calon istri dan calon menantu idaman siapapun yang mengenalnya.

Pengetahuannya luas ketika diajak bicara. Terang saja, setiap hari gadis itu rajin membantu kakeknya menjalani usaha di kedai. Tak urung ia bertemu dengan banyak orang dari kalangan manapun dan mengobrol bersama mereka. Tak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang hanya membicarakan _fashion_, film, atau artis kesukaan mereka. Gadis yang tahu beretika dan sopan.

Fang tahu jelas sudah berapa banyak cowok yang berusaha mendekati bahkan ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada gadis tersebut. Namun, sang serigala penjaga tak pernah membiarkan mereka menjalani niat untuk mendekati majikannya.

Fang takut. Takut bahwa ia tak lagi memiliki kesempatan menjaga Boboiboy dari para penggemar rahasianya, gadis yang selalu menjadi buah bibir di sekolah, bahkan di Pulau Rintis. Takut Boboiboy akan menjauh darinya. Takut ia tak sanggup menggapai gadis pujaannya. Takut Boboiboy akan meninggalkan dirinya.

Sekuat tenaga, Fang berjuang untuk mendapatkan lagi waktu berharga yang ia miliki agar bisa meluangkan waktu bersama Boboiboy. Hanya pada saat jam istirahat sekolah dan pada saat membantu di kedai Tok Aba ia bisa bersama dengan Boboiboy.

Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh terdengar dari langit mendung. Warna kelabu menggantikan warna kemerahan dengan tiba-tiba. Fang langsung menarik tangan Boboiboy menuju rumahnya yang berkesan angker. Begitu mereka memasuki pintu, hujan deras langsung mengguyur bumi.

Fang merangkul Boboiboy dan mengajaknya memasuki ruang tamu "Boboiboy... kau lagi baik berteduh kat sini je... Aku akan cuba telepon Tok Aba memberi kabar..."

Boboiboy mengangguk. Fang langsung menghubungi Ochobot yang setia selalu bersama sang kakek melalui jam kuasanya. Memberi kabar keadaan Boboiboy yang tak bisa pulang sore itu karena hujan. Fang berjanji akan mengantarnya jika hujan sudah reda. Namun Tok Aba berkata lain...

"Fang, tolong ijinkan Boboiboy menginap di rumahmu je... Hujan ni nampaknya akan lama... Besok ni kan Ahad... Mestilah kalian belajar bersama... Boboiboy cakap ada soalan Matematik yang dia tak mengerti tu... Tolong bantu dia, ya..." Tanpa bisa menolak, Fang mengiyakan permintaan kakek dari kekasihnya itu.

Boboiboy menghela napas mendengar permintaan kakeknya. Ia tahu jelas Tok Aba sangat mempercayai dan mengandalkan Fang untuk menjaga dirinya "Maaf, Fang... aku jadi repotkan kau..."

"Eish, apalah kau ni... Tak repot sama sekali...! Aku lagi rasa seronok kau datang... Dah lama kau tak main kat rumahku yang macam rumah hantu ni..." Boboiboy tertawa kecil mendengar gurauan Fang mengenai rumahnya.

Benar apa kata Tok Aba, hujan itu justru semakin deras seiring langit berubah gelap.

Sore mulai mendekati malam. Fang yang sudah mandi dan berganti baju memandangi langit dari jendela kamarnya dengan wajah khawatir. Meski Tok Aba mengijinkan, tapi ia merasa tak enak jika Boboiboy harus tidur di rumah yang berantakan itu. Selama ia mandi dan berganti baju, entah apa yang Boboiboy lakukan di ruang bawah. Fang sudah mengijinkan gadis itu boleh berkeliling ke manapun ia mau, tapi nampaknya sedari awal mereka masuk rumah, Boboiboy tak menaiki tangga sekalipun.

Wangi masakan membuyarkan lamunan Fang. Ada suara dari arah dapur. Ia menuruni tangga mendapati ruang tamu yang tadinya berdebu kini telah bersih bagai rumah baru. Dan ia baru menyadari seiring menuruni tangga, tangannya yang mengelus sandaran tangga sama sekali tak menghitam karena debu. Justru kayu yang melindungi sandaran tangga kini telah bersih mengkilat. Begitu memasuki ruangan yang menjadi sumber wangi tersebut, Fang mendapati dapurnya telah bersih dan rapi. Sebuah panci berisi bahan makanan tengah mendidih membiarkan isinya larut dengan bumbu yang telah dicampur dan diaduk. Nasi berwarna putih bersih mengeluarkan uap panas dalam _rice cooker_.

Boboiboy memotong-motong sayur dengan celemek melindungi seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakannya sejak sore tadi.

Fang terkagum-kagum, sejak kapan Boboiboy membersihkan semua itu dengan cepat dan teliti. Ia tahu sejak Boboiboy mengurus segala rumah tangga kakeknya serta kedai Tok Aba, ia terlatih dan terbiasa mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah dengan telaten. Inilah yang dipuji-puji para cowok di sekolahnya.

"Ah, Fang... dah mandi? Aku dah buatkan makan malam... Semoga kau cocok dengan masakanku..." senyum ramah terpasang di wajah gadis tersebut. Fang tersenyum membalasnya.

"Masih panas, ni... Macam mana kalau kau mandi dulu... Kita makan bersama... Kau boleh pakai bajuku. Akan kusiapkan..."

Boboiboy menurut menerima handuk yang dipinjamkan Fang. Semetara cowok itu mencari-cari baju yang bisa ia pinjamkan pada Boboiboy. Ada kaos dan celana panjang yang sudah kekecilan bisa ia pinjamkan pada tunangannya.

"Boboiboy... ini baju kau..." Fang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Nyaris meledak jantungnya melihat wajah dan bahu Boboiboy dibasahi air mandi. Rambutnya turut basah menempel pada kulit leher dengan begitu sensual di mata Fang. Bibir yang basah nampak begitu menggoda Fang untuk mengulumnya "Ah, terima kasih, Fang..."

Begitu pintu kamar mandi kembali tertutup. Fang menahan punggungnya bersandar di dinding. Tak kuasa ia menahan detak jantungnya ketika tiba-tiba melihat kulit Boboiboy yang basah bersembunyi di balik pintu. Wajahnya memanas hingga ke telinga.

Sekuat tenaga, cowok itu berusaha bangun dan menuju kamarnya. Barulah ia sadar ruangan tersebut berantakan dengan bola basket, tas, baju kotor, dan buku-buku yang berserakan.

Dengan cepat semua itu ia bereskan sebelum Boboiboy memasuki kamarnya. Semua buku ia rapikan dalam rak, bola basket pada tempatnya, tas tergantung di sebelah meja belajar, baju kotor ia masukkan ke dalam keranjang baju, dan tempat tidur ia rapikan. Berusaha menyempatkan diri Fang membersihkan kaca jendela kamarnya.

"Fang...? Boleh aku masuk...?" suara lembut terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Boboiboy telah selesai mandi, tak berani memasuki kamar yang menjadi ruangan pribadi Fang "Ma, masuklah! Tak apa-apa!"

Begitu gadis tersebut memasuki ruangan kamar Fang, sebuah pemandangan manis begitu membuat Fang kembali merona. Ia tak menyangka kaosnya yang kekecilan tetap terlihat longgar di tubuh mungil tunangannya. Namun baju tersebut tergantung dan membalut manis tubuh Boboiboy. Rambut yang masih basah terbasuh handuk dengan rapi tersisir jari. Wajah dan kulit gadis itu terlihat begitu segar dipandang mata. Wangi sabun yang biasa Fang gunakan membersihkan tubuh kini tercium dari tubuh gadis idamannya.

Boboiboy berjalan mendekati Fang yang tertegun penuh kekaguman "Fang...? Kau baik je?"

Leher Boboiboy terlihat begitu segar. Fang bagai merasakan dirinya seorang vampir yang siap menghisap darah dari leher korban yang menatap lembut di hadapannya. Tanpa ragu, tangan Fang menyentuh leher Boboiboy dengan lembut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibir di leher gadis tersebut.

"Ah... Fa, Fang...?" tersipu, Boboiboy terheran begitu kekasihnya mencium dan memeluk tubuh dirinya. Hidung Fang mengendus wangi dari tubuh Boboiboy, membuat gadis itu merona malu. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang begitu Fang meraba punggung Boboiboy.

"Fang...? A, ah... oh..."

Penuh kesadaran, Fang mendorong tubuh Boboiboy perlahab ke tempat tidur dan memeluknya sembari berbaring. Boboiboy hanya bisa diam membiarkan Fang menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut gadis pujaannya yang masih sedikit basah.

"Boboiboy... Aku mencintaimu... Sungguh..." gadis berambut pendek tersebut tertegun. Ia mengelus punggung lebar Fang "Cakap apa kau ni...? Kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

"Kau... Apa kau mencintaiku juga...? Kau... tak akan meninggalkanku' kan?"

Tentu saja sang gadis terkejut. Pertanyaan dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran dan ketakutan dari Fang tak ia sangka keluar dari diri orang yang paling ia cintai di seluruh alam semesta. Justru selama ini dirinyalah yang merasakan ketakutan itu. Dirinyalah yang memiliki pertanyaan yang sama seperti demikian. Seorang Fang? Menanyakan hal yang Boboiboy pertanyakan setiap harinya akan perasaan Fang pada dirinya?

Tak sadar, air mata menetes di pipi Boboiboy. Namun gadis itu menyembunyikannya sembari memeluk erat Fang "Aku... mencintaimu, Fang... Aku... akan terus mencintaimu... Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu..."

Fang terdiam dengan senyum lega di wajahnya. Senyum yang muncul seiring hilangnya rasa takut dan khawatir dalam dirinya setelah mendengar beberapa patah kata dari gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku pun tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu... apapun yang terjadi... Aku tak akan biarkan kau menjadi milik orang lain... Kau milikku seorang... Boboiboy..." pelukan Fang semakin erat.

Bagai mantra yang menghilangkan semua perasaan risau dalam hati Boboiboy, gadis yang meneteskan air mata itu kini tersenyum lega.

Keduanya memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman satu sama lain. Memberikan kepercayaan dan keyakinan untuk satu sama lain. Tanpa segan, Fang mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Boboiboy. Sebuah ciuman manis dan dalam menghangatkan hati mereka di tengah melodi hujan yang terdengar dari luar jendela.

Boboiboy mulai berpikir berapa lama lagi Fang akan membiarkannya bernapas. Bibir Fang bagai tak ingin lepas dari bibirnya. Begitu sedikit menjauh, Boboiboy mengambil napas. Wajahnya terasa begitu panas hingga ke tubuh. Tanpa ragu lagi, Fang mendaratkan bibirnya pada leher Boboiboy dan semakin turun ke dada gadis yang sedikit terlihat karena kaos Fang yang longgar. Tangan Fang yang besar meraba-raba tubuh Boboiboy membuat gadis itu semakin merasa panas sembari berbaring di atas tempat tidur Fang. Tangannya meraba dada bidang Fang yang menghimpit tubuhnya.

Boboiboy menyadari... di hadapannya bukanlah seekor anjing yang ingin bermanja-manja, tapi seekor serigala besar yang kelaparan akan kasih sayang pujaannya...

"F, Fang... hhh..."

Fang hanya diam sambil terus menikmati aroma tubuh Boboiboy. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu memeluk kepala Fang untuk menahan agar Fang tak semakin turun menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

"...makan malamnya nanti tak hangat lagi... makan, yuk..."

Fang mendengus kecil, tapi pada akhirnya serigala itu mengangguk menyetujui saran majikannya untuk makan malam... sebelum ia 'memakan' Boboiboy karena nafsunya...


	4. A New Day Has Come

_**A New Day Has Come**_

**WARNING! Fangxfem!Boboiboy**

**.**

**Judul fanfic ini dari lagu kesukaan saya yang dinyanyikan Céline Dion ^^**

**Happy Birthday, Boboiboy ^^ Semoga makin langgeng dengan Fang yah xD**

**Liat episode baru saya langsung ketar-ketir gemes karena Fang yang terlihat sangat protektif dan _care _banget pada Boboiboy xD Kelihatan sekali dia emosi karena Boboiboy benar-benar dipojokkan Adudu xD Aduh, Fang kamu sungguh seme yang baik ternyata xD**

* * *

_**A New Day Has Come**_

_I was waiting for so long_

_For a miracle to come_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

.

-Fang-

Sejak pertama kali kutapakkan kakiku di stasiun Pulau Rintis, sama sekali tak kusadari adanya sosok yang akan kukejar nantinya

Sosok yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapan matanya

Sosok yang membuat hatiku terus terasa hangat bila bersamanya

Bagai sebuah keajaiban yang menyihir segala kesedihanku menjadi kebahagiaan

Sosok yang begitu ingin kulindungi

Sosok yang menjadi alasanku untuk menjadi lebih kuat

Satu-satunya sosok yang bisa menghapus air mata sedihku

.

_Through the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through_

_And the world thought I'd had it all_

_But I was waiting for you_

_._

-Boboiboy-

Warna hitam gelap bayangan menjadi langit pertemuan pertama kita

Aku tak keberatan sama sekali mengingat saat-saat itu

Seiring waktu mengalir bagai air sungai lembut membawa dedaunan yang jatuh di atasnya, aku tahu bahwa kebijaksanaan Sang Waktu memberi kita kebahagiaan di balik segala apa yang kita alami

Dalam perjalanan waktu, aku tahu kau selalu ada di sisiku

Kau yang membuatku begitu yakin dengan cintamu

Kau yang membuktikan kasih sayangmu setiap detiknya

Kau yang membuatku menunggu, mengingat, dan merindu

.

_Hush now I see a light in the sky_

_Oh it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

.

-Fang-

Warna hitam gelap yang terus menaungiku perlahan memperlihatkan sebuah titik bercahaya di depan yang semakin membesar

Cahaya yang membuatku berjalan hingga mempercepat langkahku menuju titik yang semakin membesar tersebut

Langkahku yang berubah berlari menuju cahaya yang akhirnya membutakan pandangan

Dan aku menemukanmu, malaikatku...

Malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk kucintai dan mencintaiku

.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has come_

.

-Boboiboy-

Melihatmu berlari menghampiriku membuatku begitu bahagia

Kau bilang bahwa akulah cahaya yang menerangi jiwamu

Justru kaulah bayangan yang membuat hatiku teduh dari teriknya dunia

Kau bilang aku bagai langit pagi hari yang terang dengan awan berarak menghias keanggunan biru langit

Justru kaulah awan mendung gelap yang teduh, menurunkan air hujan dengan deras membasahi bumi dengan segala kesuburannya, mengalir membawa kesedihanku entah ke mana

Kau yang menyejukkan hati ini

Kau yang membuat diri kita kini dapat berdiri bersama menghadapi hari yang baru

.

_When it was dark now there's light_

_Where there was pain now's there's joy_

_Where there was weakness I found my strength_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

.

-Fang-

Kau tak tahu sebesar apa cahaya yang akhirnya dapat menerangi gelapnya duniaku

Cahaya yang kau berikan padaku setiap detiknya

Cahaya yang membuat hati ini begitu merindu akan dirimu

Yang merindu akan sentuhan dan suaramu

Kau yang menyembuhkan segala rasa sakit ini menjadi hilang seketika

Sakit yang terlupa berubah seketika menjadi kebahagiaan

Kau yang membuatku menjadi lebih kuat

Kau yang membuat laki-laki ini bersumpah akan membahagiakanmu dan menginginkan dirimu untuk terus disisi

_._

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

.

"Happy Birthday, Boboiboy..."

Bibir Fang menghampiri kening Boboiboy dengan lembut.

Sungguh hangat jiwa sang gadis sambil menutup mata merasakan lembut sentuhan tangan kekasihnya memeluk tubuh mungil yang tak keberatan berada dalam sisi Fang selamanya.

"Terima kasih, Fang..."

"Kau nak hadiah apa...?"

Boboiboy menggeleng kecil sambil menyentuh dahi Fang dengan dahinya sendiri. Hidung mereka saling menempel, hingga dapat merasakan napas masing-masing.

"Tetaplah di sisiku.. dah cukuplah tu..."

Fang terdiam, namun tangannya tengah merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna _maroon _digenggamnya dan diperlihatkan pada gadis yang berada di pelukannya.

Boboiboy hanya diam terheran apa yang ada di dalam kotak kecil tersebut.

Nampak cincin mungil dengan berlian bagai bunga menghias menunjukkan kilaunya yang lembut.

"Jika kau dah siap... menikahlah denganku... Jadilah istriku, jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku, berbahagialah bersamaku..."

Tak ada lukisan yang bisa melukiskan warna hati Boboiboy, tak ada kata-kata indah yang sanggup diucapkan para penyair dalam syair mereka untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaan sang gadis yang kini meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

Semua orang bilang, keduanya terlalu muda untuk saling berjanji.

Keduanya terlalu muda untuk memikirkan masa depan yang masih tampak begitu jauh.

Namun dari kejauhan, seorang tua melihat pemandangan kedua insan tersebut tersenyum dengan segala restu dalam hatinya, menanti sebuah gaun putih suci indah membalut tubuh cucu satu-satunya sambil mendampingi orang yang dikasihinya.

Menanti sang pemuda mengucapkan sumpah didampingi sang gadis.

Menanti insan baru yang lahir dari cinta kasih mereka...

.

**"Happy Birthday, Boboiboy..."**


End file.
